the lost troll
by homestuckwriter100
Summary: Karkat finds himself on earth thanks to Sollux. He lands in Texas to find Dave Strider. dave/kat
1. Chapter 1

TA: hey kk!

TA: KK! An2er me!

TA: Damn iit KK!

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT SOLLUX?!

TA: god kk, don't fliip your 2hiit.

TA: ii ju2t wanted to 2ay that you need to come over.

CG: WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I? ):B

CG: WHAT IS SO FUCKING IMPORTANT YOU ASSHOLE?

TA: just fuckiing come over

TA: aa found thii2 really cool thing

CG: YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING COME OUT OF MY SHITTY HIVE FOR A "THING" THAT ARADIA FOUND?

TA: ye2.

CG: DAMN IT

CG: FUCKING FINE. BUT IF THIS IS SOME SHITTY PRANK, I WILL FUCKING END YOU!

TA: ju2t hurry up.

Karkat growled and shut his husk-top quickly. God he did not want to fucking get out today. Yet he knew that if he were to ignore Sollux anymore than he already has that his husk-top will most likely explode. Therefore he had no choice but to see what the shitty thing was. Karkat grabbed a jacket and began to make his way to Sollux's hive.

Once he arrived he could already tell that Sollux planned to use him as a fucking lab-rat. The small troll knocked on the door loudly and Sollux came running. He opened the door quickly and pulled Karkat into the hive. Karkat pulled away from Sollux as soon as he entered.

"KK. You need to th-ee thi-th." He said with his normal lisp. He began to tug Karkat into a back room in his hive. Karkat looked into the strange room to see two wired silver hollow tubes. They gleamed in the green sunlight. Sollux ran to the control panel, it had the yellow-blooded trolls blue and red cords hooked up to it. The other ends were connected to the honey coted beehive.

"What the fuck is all this shit?" Karkat asked eyeing the metal tubes. Sollux snickered and pulled Karkat more into the room.

"That i-th what you're going to help me find out dumba-th " Sollux said as if it was obvious. Karkat glared at him a bit. The small troll walked up the strange new objects, inspecting them carefully.

"How am I going to fucking help you figure out what this shit dose?" Karkat asked looking back at him. The small troll held an annoyed tone in his voice. He then went back to the tube stepping inside it as curiosity enveloped him.

"you can help me wire, your hand-th are th-o fucking th-mall and you can fit in the th-itty thing." Sollux explained and Karkat sighed. Karkat guessed that he was already there and he had nothing better to do.

"Fine, but these things better not fucking shock me." Karkat said reluctantly and stepped inside the metal container completely. The inside wasn't that small but it was kind of tight. There was a small panel that had blue and red wires poking out. Some were severed and there were some red connected to blue and vice-versa.

"Ok kk, you need to connect all the red wire-th to the blue one-th" Sollux instructed from beside the control panel. Karkat carefully took the severed wires in his fingers and began to connect them. While Karkat wired the panel, Sollux looked at the control panel in curiosity. When suddenly one of Sollux's bees got out, the small insect flies towards its owner. Landing in between the tall troll's hand and the on button. Sollux looked down briefly to find one of his small pets climb onto the button.

"What are you doing out?" Sollux asked and reached out for the bee. But at the last moment small bee flew away and Sollux tried to grab it with his other hand, forcing his hand down onto to the button as his body twisted to fallow the insect's movement. A massive spark ignited from inside the device, causing Karkat to jump back, hitting the wall of the tube. The door shut beside the small troll making an air tight sound as it did so.

"Sollux! What the fuck is going on?!" Karkat yelled in panic. He squished himself to the side wall of the tube, as the wires sparked. Sollux franticly began to press buttons on the control panel, desperately trying to override the system. The panel sparked up causing Sollux to flinch back. He cursed at himself and smoke arrows from inside the machine. Then silence, the smoke cleared and the door opened. The made a sound of release, but Karkat was no longer inside the tube.

"KK!" Sollux yelled running up to the tube. It was completely empty. "th-it" Sollux cursed and fell to his knees. He had obliterated Karkat. Sollux felt a great deal of sorrow well up inside him. What was he going to tell the others? 'Hey guys I killed our leader.' No that would make things worse. Suddenly his husk-top made a sound, signaling that he was being messaged. Sollux walked solemnly to his husk-top opening up the message. It was from Karkat!

CG: WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?

TA: KK! your aliive!

CG: YES I AM DUMBASS! NOW WHERE THE FUCK AM I?

TA: ii have no clue.

TA: do you reconiize anythiing?

CG: FUCK NO! I DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK I'M ON ALTURNIA.

Karkat glared at his surroundings. He was at least smart enough to bring his portable communicator. He walked along this strange black path that stretched into a valley filled with grey stone hives. Karkat began to walk towards the new town. When suddenly a huge metal beast honked at him and drove past, missing him by mire inches. Karkat jumped back and quickly ran for the safety of the grass. Yet he kept his pace to the town.

Hoping to find some sort of civilization, he walked onto a hard concrete path. There were a few people that passed and that is when Karkat realized he was on earth. The only reason he knew what humans looked like is because of the annoying assholes that pester him. They all have their pitchers on their profiles. The people that passed him by looked at him in confusion.

"Kitkat?" Karkat heard off in the distance. The small troll whorled around to see a tall pale boy around 6.3 sweeps (about 16). He had a white, red sleeved shirt with a record on it. But the thing that clued Karkat on to who he was was the black shades that set on the bridge of his nose.

"Strider?" Karkat asked in confusion.


	2. meeting Dave

"Strider?!" Karkat said in confusion as he looked up at the pale kid. Dave gave him a weird look and nodded. Dave observed Karkat a bit, he never expected him to be so tiny. He even could see tiny horns sticking out of the small troll's hair. He had big yellow eyes with grey irises, along with a slight over-bite and grey smooth skin. Karkat had on a black jacket with a small grey cancer symbol on the right arm of the jacket. The loud asshole actually looked kind of cute.

"Yah short-ass, how the hell did you even get to Texas?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow. Karkat rolled his eyes and then sharpened them to a glare, his eyebrows bunched together. Suddenly the roar of thunder boomed through the sky, making Karkat jump in surprise.

"I don't even fucking know! Sollux asked me to work on this shitty thing Aradea found. Then the shitty thing sparked and when I opened my eyes I was fucking here on this damn piece of shit rock!" Karkat growled in anger kicking a helpless rock as he explained. "And I am not fucking short!" Karkat retaliated from Dave's earlier comment. The tall human rolled his eyes from behind the black shades.

"Yah you are, hell Egderp is most likely taller then you." Dave pointed out quickly. Karkat glare at him quickly and gave an annoyed sigh. Suddenly rain began to pour down and lightning danced across the sky. Karkat flinched and looked up at the sky.

Dave rolled his eyes once more and grabbed the small troll by the wrist. He ran quickly into the apartment complex, dragging Karkat in with him. He was a bit surprised by how light Karkat was. Dave knew that bro wouldn't be home for a while, he was still stuck at work.

"What the fuck strider!?" Karkat screamed with a deep annoyance in his voice. Dave kept dragging him up the stairs and to a long hallway.

"We were going to get fucking soaked you dumbass." Dave said in a small bit of annoyance. Karkat was already soaked, as was Dave. The human opened one of the many rooms on the top floor. It contained a couch in a small carpeted space, with a half wall to separate it from the kitchen. There was also a tall staircase that set next to the wall that separated the living room and the kitchen. Karkat rolled his eyes and shook the water off his head.

"Well it is too fucking late for that." Karkat said in annoyance, his hair and cloths dripping wet. Karkat took a few more steps into Dave's apartment. Yet he did not get far, Dave grabbed him by the shoulder and easily pulled him back. "What the fuck is it now?" Karkat growled in annoyance.

"I don't want you dripping water all over my home. Just stay here so I can get some shitty towels." Dave explained before walking into the house and strait into the bathroom. He grabbed two towels for Karkat and two for him. Then walked back to the front door where Karkat was still standing. Karkat shivered a bit and hugged himself to try and get warm. "Cold?" Dave asked and Karkat rolled his eyes and nodded.

"What the fuck do you think?" Karkat snapped back quickly and Dave ignored it wrapping one of the towels around the small troll. Karkat wrapped it around himself tightly, still shivering a bit. Dave sighed, he couldn't let Karkat run around in wet cloths, and he would have to find something small enough for him to wear.

"Just fucking put the towels on the couch and sit on them, I need to find you some cloths." Dave said as he walked up the stairs. Karkat walked to the couch and placed a towel down before he himself set down. Karkat still kept the first towel wrapped tightly around him. He looked around the small human hive, it wasn't that much different in the long run. He also found it strange how nice Dave was being.

Dave rummaged through his closet, looking for at least something that would fit the small troll. There were many shirts that he knew would be too big but would at least stay on. Dave grabbed a random shirt and ran to his draws, looking through them for some old pants. 'Damn why did Karkat have to be so fucking small and adorable.' Dave thought to himself and paused. Did he really think Karkat was cute?

He shook the thought away, but he knew that it was true. He found a small pair of black pants that were about two years old. He had no clue why he had them, but was glad that he did. He didn't want Karkat to be running around with only a long shirt on. Wait. Shit, was he imagining that? Fuck it was fucking adorable as hell. A small tint of pink brushed across the pail human's face. He needed to stop before he got a bloody nose.

Quickly he dispersed the thoughts from his mind and headed back down the stairs, cloths in hand. Once he got down stairs, Karkat was still sitting on the couch marveling at the apartment. Dave walked up to the couch and shoved the cloths into Karkat's hands.

"Here go change so you don't get sick or some shit." Dave said quickly and Karkat rolled his eyes and got up.

"Where can I fucking change?" Karkat asked as he shifted the cloths under one arm to try and keep the towel around him. Dave pointed to the bathroom and Karkat quickly walked into it, shutting the door behind him quickly. Karkat changed quickly and found that the shirt was way too big for him. It had red sleeves and a record on it, the pants were loose but the stayed up fairly well.

He walked out holding the soaked cloths. Dave looked at him from the corner of his eye, he was sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"Where should I put this shit?" Karkat asked gesturing to the wet cloths in his arms. The tall human sighed and got up, taking the cloths from the small troll.

"Here I'll put it in the dryer or some shit later." Dave said as he threw the cloths into a nearby hamper. "So what do you want to fucking do since you're on earth and shit?" Dave asked and plopped back onto the couch. Karkat shrugged and plopped down next to him.

"I still don't fucking know how I got to this shitty planet." Karkat said softly with a sigh. He looked off into the distance angrily, curling up and resting his head on his bunched up knees. Even though he hated that fucking planet, it was his home and deep down he missed it to a degree.

"Well you'll probably be stuck here for a while now." Dave said with a shrug and Karkat groaned. "Well in the mean time we could watch a movie or some shit." Dave suggested trying to get Karkat to stop moping. Dave found that he liked it better when he was loud and angry, rather than depressed.

"Sure, why the fuck not." Karkat said with a small shrug. Dave stood quickly and began walking to the stairs, motioning for Karkat to fallow him. The small troll got up and walked up the stairs with him, fallowing Dave up to his room. He walked into the rather large room. It was a bit of a mess, a few records scattered across the room, along with some cloths. Dave walked to the stack of movies next to the TV and began to shift through them.

"Karkat can you go make some fucking popcorn while I get a movie?" Dave requests as Karkat stands at the doorway to the room, large shirt draped over him loosely. The small troll looked at him in confusion.

"What the fuck is popcorn?" Karkat asked out of confusion and Dave face-palmed.

"Shit, ok. So there is a bag in the fucking pantry labeled popcorn, take it out of the plastic wrap and put it in the microwave" Dave instructs him, he guess Karkat couldn't mess it up that fucking bad. Karkat rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs.

As the small troll walked into the kitchen in search of the pantry, the front door opened. Instantly Karkat tensed thinking that it was some intruder. He peeked out from behind the small half wall glaring deeply at the door. There was a tall man standing in the door way, he was as pail as Dave, with pointed black shades and spiked hair. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt with an orange cap on it, black gloves and white pants.

Karkat growled and moved more into the kitchen in search of some sort of weapon. He ended up finding the knife draw and grabbing one of the long razor sharp knife from it. It was gleaming steel and had a tip like a finely pointed shark tooth. Karkat moved closer to the half wall, peeking over it once more. Only to find the strange man was gone. Suddenly the knife was pulled from his hand quickly and a hand went to his shirt collar, pulling him up and off the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" the voice of his captor said in a bored tone. Karkat began to thrash and try to break free. The man had Karkat in one hand and a small white bag in the other. His shades gleamed in the sunlight and his face bore a bored expression.

"Fuck! Put me down you fucking asshole!" Karkat cursed and he thrashed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave shuffled through the movies, not really finding anything that seemed to appeal to him at the moment. Then he heard the door open from down stairs, Dave guessed that bro had returned home from work. Therefore he got up and walked toward the stairs to greet his brother. When he suddenly heard Karkat yell out of anger. Quickly Dave rand down the stairs and found one of the most comical sights he had even seen. Karkat was flailing around in bro's grasp, the shirt riding up a bit and bro's face was straight.

"Dave, do you know who the hell this is?" Bro asked as Karkat growled and glared at the older strider. The small troll crossed his arms over his chest and gave Dave a deep glare as well. Dave rolled his eyes and took a few steps closer

"Yah, that's the asshole with grey text that I told you about." Dave said and Bro gave an understanding look. He put the small troll back onto the ground and Karkat move quickly out of the taller's reach. He did not enjoy being hoisted into the air. Bro then proceeded to set the bag on the table and motion for the two to come over.

"I got some Chinese food, but you two might have to share or something." Bro said as he grabbed the boxes from the bag. Dave and Karkat both walked up to the table, Karkat looked at the white boxes in curiosity. They actually didn't smell half bad; Karkat would even go as far as to say that they were edible. Dave opened one of them and revealed small orange fleshy stone shaped morsels.

"That is called orange chicken." Dave explained and grabbed a piece with his chopsticks skillfully. Karkat nodded looking at the chicken before him, he then proceeded to grab a pair of chopsticks for himself and try and grab a piece of chicken. Yet he could not figure out how to hold the utensils. Dave watched as his fingers twit-tiled the two chopsticks around. Dave finally found that he should help the small troll. Dave grabbed the small troll's hand and moved the chopsticks in the right position in his hand.

"I had it, you didn't have to fucking help me." Karkat scorned and picked a piece of chicken. Karkat looked at it curiously, he wasn't sure if he wanted to eat it. Dave rolled his eyes and took a bite of his own piece of chicken. The small troll figured that if Dave could eat it and not die, he was most likely able to do the same. Karkat took a small bite and found that he like it, a lot. He ate his piece happily and grabbed another.

After they ate Dave decided that it was time to go and watch the movie. He threw some popcorn into the microwave and set at the table. Suddenly the taller remembered that he had yet to put Karkat's clothes in the dryer. He walked into the washroom and put them in, but something had slid from Karkat's pants pocket. It was his communicator. Dave picked it up and slipped it into his pocket, thinking that he will return it later.

Then went back to the kitchen to grab Karkat and the popcorn. They got the popcorn and walked up the stairs into Dave's room once more. The tall human grabbed a small horror movie and set on the bed. Karkat looked at him and walked into the room. Dave patted a place next to him and Karkat walked up and set on the bed with him. He curiously looked at the blankets and pillows, his fingers gently caressing the soft fabric.

"Dude it's a fucking bed. What are you doing?" Dave replied as he watched the small troll's curiosity flared. Karkat looked back at him with deep hard look. He kept messing with the soft fabric, his fingers grazing both the sheets and the comforter.

"Well I have never been on one before so shut the hell up!" Karkat growls back in annoyance. Dave looks at him in shock, how could someone never been on a bed before. Surely trolls have to sleep too.

"Then what do trolls sleep on?" Dave asked and Karkat looked back at him. How could he explain that? Well it will probably make the human look at him in shock again, but he was the one that wanted to know.

"A recuperacoon, it's like a pod of soper-slime." Karkat explained and Dave gave him a look of confusion. Yet he didn't push the subject. The taller put the movie in the DVD player and Karkat set up, leaning on one of the pillows. The troll set far from Dave on the bed as the movie began. "What is the shitty movie called anyway?" Karkat asked and looked up at Dave waiting for a response.

"It's Freddy Kroger vs. Jason the chainsaw Massacre" Dave explained and Karkat nodded having no idea what the movie was about. He thought that it might be a cheesy action movie with a ton of explosions.

Yet once the movie started, Karkat could already tell where it was going. Not wanting to seem like a whimp, the small troll leaned back and tensed up. He knew that there was probably going to be blood and jump scares. Though he wasn't sure what color human blood was, but he did know that they all had the same color. Karkat tensed up as the movie began and the first killing seen had started. Crimson red splattered everywhere. Karkat looked at the color in awe, it was only a few shades darker that Aradia. Yet still nothing like the life liquid that ran through Karkat's own veins. Throughout the movie Karkat flinched and jumped, ultimately resulting in him hiding himself under the soft confuter.

Dave looked over at the small troll that was huddled up tightly. He could see the slight trembling of the blanket and knew that Karkat was terrified. Dave eventually just turned it off and put in a small romcom, because he knew Karkat loved them. The shitty movie was Bro's that ended up in his room somehow. Karkat peeked out from the blanket and saw that the horror movie was over. After a while of the movie they both passed out.

The next day Dave woke up to find that he didn't have his shades on. The taller tried to sit up quickly to try and look for them, but had an unknown weight on his left side. Dave opened his eyes to see the soft grey razes of winter flood threw the windows. He looked down to see what was on him, only to find a small Karkat clinging to him. A soft purring type noise emanated from Karkat's throat. Dave felt a small bit of heat rise to his face.

Karkat's hands griped Dave's shirt softly and his purring was steady. Dave sighed and thought, god he is so fucking cute. Dave wrapped around him and suddenly heard an annoying ring sound come from his pocket. He stuck a hand in his pocket and found Karkat's communicator. Dave opened it up to see who was messaging him.

TC: HeY bRo?

TC: KaRbRo WhErE aRe YoU?

Dave looked over the messages; he recognized the typing stile and decided to reply. Hopefully it would get him to shut up and stop messaging.

GC: sup

TC: PaLeBrO! :oD

TC: wAiT wHy ArE yOu TyPiNg LiKe ThAt?

GC: this is dave.

GC: as in dave strider

TC: WhY dO YoU aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaVe KaRbRoS tHiNg?

GC: he's asleep and the messaging noise is annoying me.

TC: No KaRbRo NeVeR mOtHeRfUcKiNg SlEePs

TC: :O(

GC: He is asleep. I know because his is fucking clinging to me.

TC: LiArE

Dave sighed and looked at the communicator, maybe if there was a camera or some shit he could show him that Karkat was really clinging to him. Dave flipped the device over and found the camera; he pressed the button next to it. The camera sign turned on the taller pressed the button and it made the snapping sound. He then sent the picture.

GC: See.

TC: HoLy ShIT

TC: WhY iS hE wEaRiNg YoUr ShIrT?

GC: His shit was wet and I had to wash them

TC: WeLl TeLl My MoThErFuCkInG BeStBrO tO sEnT mE a mEsSaGe WhEn He WaKeS uP.

GC: fine

Dave closed the device quickly and looked down at Karkat. He could fell Karkat shifting awake. The small troll's eyes fluttered open softly. He set up; the long over-sized sleeves went passed his hands and he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. Karkat looked at him and his eyes went wide. Dave looked back in confusion and suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing his shades.


	4. red eyes and candy blood

"Shit!" Dave screeched and moved away quickly scrambling to find his shades. Karkat looked at Dave in utter shock. He was now more awake and had time to register what had just happened. Karkat moved back so that Dave could search the bed, but froze feeling something cold on his foot. Karkat looked down to see the gleaming black shades peeking out from the white and card printed comforter. The small troll quickly grabbed the shades, thinking that he would hand them back. Dave looked over at Karkat and his red eyes widened more. "Give me those!" The tall human yelled and jumped at Karkat.

"Fuck!" Karkat yelped attempting to reel back so he did not get pounced on. Only his leg got caught in the long shirt and he tripped up, almost falling off the bed. Dave grabbed him, trying to retrieve the shades and to keep the smaller from falling. Dave ended up gabbing Karkat's wrist and pulling him back onto the bed, sitting on Karkat's legs so he could grab the shades without Karkat pulling away. Karkat glared at him, unable to get back up. "Get off of me asshole!" The small cancer growled, finding his position awkward. The taller looked down at him with a sharp glare to his gleaming red eyes. The look made Karkat flinch.

"Hell no! You fucking took my shades asshole!" Dave growled back, still glaring at the small troll. Karkat glared back trying to push Dave off of him. The taller rolled his eyes, not even budging a little. "really?" he questioned sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck you, I found them on the bed! I didn't take them." Karkat shot back and glared back more. "I don't even see why you are so angry, there just shades" Karkat committed and Dave looked at him a bit surprised. He suddenly noticed that Karkat didn't seem freaked out in the least about his eyes. Then again, Dave wasn't sure if Karkat knew humans didn't normally have red eyes. Dave sighed and slipped his shades back on.

"You better not tell anyone you fucking saw my eyes or the color of them" Dave said and was fixing to get off of the small troll, when the door swung open.

"Are you two up y-"Bro's voice cut off and he stood there, his face a bit in an awkward sort of shock. "Am I interrupting something?" Bro asked and Karkat's eyes widened in what he was implying. He could feel heat rise to his face. Shit not here! Karkat thought and moved his head to bury his face into the bed. Dave could also feel heat rise to his face and he quickly got off of Karkat throwing a pillow at the tallest.

"Bro!" Dave yelled and his brother shut the door before the pillow could hit him. Karkat felt like his face was on fire, shit this was embracing. Wait why was he embarrassed? He knew that they weren't doing anything, they didn't even kiss. Karkat's imagination decided it wanted to mess with him, Karkat began to think of them kissing and more heat rose to his face. Karkat kept his face buried and out of sight of Dave.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dave questioned looking down at Karkat. The small cancer froze and said nothing. Dave blinked, was he ok? Fuck is he crying?! Dave panicked a bit; did he make Karkat cry somehow?! Karkat tried to make the blush go away, but it refused to diminish. "Karkat?" Dave said, sounding a bit worried. Karkat didn't reply, he was too focused on making the blush go away. Dave suddenly grabbed the trolls shoulder, and the small troll instantly growls and pulled away grabbing a pillow to bury his face into.

"Don't fucking touch me." Karkat growled, he knew it sounded harsh but no one was allowed to see his blush. He knew Dave wouldn't understand, but he couldn't risk his secrete getting out. Dave was completely taken back by this. The tone of Karkat's voice was viscous and somehow pained. Dave decided to ignore his warning because he knew something was wrong. Dave grabbed Karkat and turned him around, finding that Karkat's face was completely hidden by the white pillow.

"Kitkat, put down the pillow." Dave said and Karkat shook his head holding the pillow tighter. Dave grabbed the pillow and Karkat hugged it as tight as he could. "Karkat. Let go" Dave said once more, he wanted to know what was wrong. Karkat was hiding something and Dave knew it rather that was tears or something else he didn't know. Dave finally just yanked it out of Karkat grasp. Karkat's eyes widened his face still a bright candy red. Dave froze, was he blushing? Damn it, this is cute as hell. Dave thought as he looked at the smaller troll.

"Damn it! Strider give it back!" Karkat growled, his face still a bright red. Dave threw the pillow off the bed and then turned back to Karkat. The smaller troll looked away quickly, his face still on fire, but depleting.

"What is the big deal?" Dave asked and he moved closer. He moved his face so that Karkat was facing him. Karkat sighed and shook his head. "Well tell me, why are you hiding your face?" Dave pushed further and Karkat shifted a bit. He looked back, meeting Dave's eyes with his own defeated ones. This surprised Dave even more, normally Karkat would send him death glares, but his eyes were soft and sad.

"Look, troll blood is not supposed to be this fucking color." Karkat explained with a sigh. "I was hatched with a mutation that made my blood candy red…. Normally trolls hatched with this blood color are culled on sight." Karkat explained and then his eyes went a bit sharp. "So you better not fucking tell anyone." Karkat said quickly, his face now back to normal. Dave nodded, he was in complete shock. He knew troll society was messed up, but this was extreme. This acutely explained a lot, especially why Karkat was always so angry and graded.

"I promise I won't fucking tell anyone, but why were you blushing anyway?" Dave asked out of curiosity, sure he blushed a bit too when Bro implied something between them, but Karkat's blush was intense. Karkat sighed, he didn't want to tell the taller that he imagined them kissing, that would most likely make things awkward. The thing that got Karkat is that he didn't like strider in a kismesis way… it was more matesprit than anything. That really threw him off.

"Just, it was embarrassing as hell" Karkat lied, he tried to sound normal but he was a slight hesitation in his voice. Dave could already tell that he had lied. Yet Dave laughed a bit suddenly realizing something. Karkat looked back at him in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Well that you and me aren't that different. I mean you have your blood thing that you hide and for me it is my eyes that I hide." Dave explained and Karkat looked a bit surprised, then suddenly Dave saw something he never thought he would ever see. Karkat smiled, though it was slight and short lived. He still saw it. "Whoa was that a smile kitkat?"Dave questioned as he scooted closer. Karkat shook his head quickly.

"Fuck no. I don't smile." Karkat said back and Dave smirked getting an idea to try and make Karkat smile. The smaller saw the smirk and he eyed him spaciously. "What's with that look?" Karkat asked and the taller inched closer. "Dave?" Karkat questioned again and suddenly Dave jumped on Karkat attacking his sides. Troll had to be ticklish too. Karkat busted out into a historical fit of laughter. The smaller squirmed and giggled, he looked rather happy. "hahahaha damn you hahaha" Karkat managed to get out.

"So you never smile hu?" Dave said laughing, after a while he stopped so Karkat could breath. Karkat panted slightly and gave a small, but ineffective, glare. Dave sat there for a moment seeing that Karkat had relaxed and his breathing was evening out. He wondered, for a split second, what would happen if he kissed the cancer. "fuck it" Dave mumbled and leaned in kissing Karkat on the lips quickly. Karkat's face flushed brightly and his eyes widened. Yet as soon as it had started it ended. Dave looked at Karkat awaiting a punch.

Karkat said nothing, his expression bore shock. Dave sighed he knew that was stupid, but he did it anyway. He cursed at himself mentally, when suddenly Karkat kissed him on the lips quickly. It was just a peck, but it made Dave grin widely. Then a small ding came from his pocket.

"oh! Here." Dave said suddenly remembering Karkat's communicator in his pocket. He grabbed it and handed it back to Karkat. "The clown ass was trying to talk to you." The smaller looked down at it.

"Thanks." Karkat said and opened up the messages. "What the hell?!" Karkat screeched when he saw the picture the taller had sent Gamzee. "Why the hell did you take this!?" Karkat yelled looking up at Dave.

"Hey he called me a liar, besides you look fucking adorable." Dave replied with a shrug.


End file.
